


Wait, You’re an omega!? || L.S || Smut One-Shot

by larry_nsfw_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry, Gay Sex, Knotting, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_nsfw_28/pseuds/larry_nsfw_28
Summary: Hi, Ezra here :)This (b!h) short story is about school boys Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles who have been best friends for as long as they can remember. What will happen when Harry finds out Louis isn't everything he seems. Read to find out :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 20





	Wait, You’re an omega!? || L.S || Smut One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is 18 and Harry is 16 in this fanfiction, these are legal ages of consent in the uk :)

Third Person POV

It was just like any other day when it happened...

A Friday night, the boys had just entered into the warmth of Louis' small home after a very tiring day of school, his mother still out working a late shift into the morning at the hospital. They quietly slipped off their black, leather shoes which were worn and scuffed from playing football in the school yard even though their mothers had told them otherwise. Louis, of course being boisterous and quite the trouble maker, often takes control over Harry making him break the rules. Harry being the shy boy he is goes along with Louis' plans just being happy to please the older lad by following his orders. Every weekend the best friends alternate sleeping at each others homes, not being able to bare not seeing each other everyday. 

After the two growing teens devour the leftovers Louis' mother had left for them in the refrigerator they head into the bedroom after checking the front door was locked. Both boys settle down on the soft carpet and begin doing their math homework. Although Harry is two years younger he's more intelligent than Louis so they decide on swapping homework and doing each others considering the curly boy's work is much easier for Louis to complete.

The digital clock on Louis' bed side table shows the time 10:30pm in glowing, red letters, both boys give each other a knowing glance and decide its time for bed. Being comfortable around each other, both understanding and being able to discuss freely about the changes taking place in both their bodies, they change into their pyjamas in the same room. Harry borrowing some of Louis' even though they completely bury the 16 year old. Harry wasn't surprised by this though as they both know Louis is already growing to be a big, strong alpha, while he will stay smaller and his body will adapt to mother his children. The teens however suspect this will only make them closer as Louis is already looking forward to have an excuse to protect the omega more than he already does. 

Louis POV

Harry and I climbed into my bunk bed Harry taking the top as he's smaller and therefore easier to fit so close to the low ceiling and I take the bottom as that's where I always sleep.

I glance at the clock to my right 1:32am, Uh why am I awake? The subtle creaking of the old, wooden bed and Harry's gentle whimpers lead me to believe the poor boy's just experiencing a wet dream, I'll wait till he quiets down and go back to sleep. Well that was my plan, until the whimpers turned into pleads. 

"Lou?-Louis?" Harry whined softly.

"-Oh, Uh yeah?" I choked out, surprised at the boys words.

"Lou? 'm hot, Louu?" He said as I hesitantly stood up.

"Are you awake Harry?" I asked unsure if my original theory was correct.

"Yeah 'm 'wake, r-really hot Louu" Harry cried out softly and that's when the smell hit me. Harry's 16 years old, he's experiencing his first heat.

"Shit, -Oh okay, Um Harry it's.. I-I'm gonna call your mom" I stuttered.

"NO!"

"Harry! What do you mean no? What am I supposed to do?" I shouted while lifting the small boy down onto my bed, I could feel his slick from his damp trousers against my forearm. I suppose you're wondering why my alpha instincts haven't kicked in and I'm not breeding him on the floor, well you see, I haven't had my first rut yet. However I have had my first heat when I was 16 but since then I've been on suppressants, I'm not quite ready to accept that I'm an omega or that I'm going to disappoint Harry.

"Please Lou, I wanna stay" he begged.

"But I don't know what to do Haz" I said softly, sitting down gently next to him

"Please fuck me Louis, n-need something please"

"Harry, I don't know, y-you're a virgin for gods sake!"

"Fine! your fingers Louis please, Please!" he shouted becoming fustrated as i should be a perfectly willing alpha, yet I'm refusing. I must admit he does smell really good though...

"Alright Harry okay" I gave in "take your clothes off"

"Yes Lou" he whispered, struggling to pull the sweat, soaked shirt over his damp hair. Like the clumsy lad he's always been, I end up taking his clothes off being left with a very naked, very hard Harry in front of me. Of course I've seen Harry naked before but never like this of course, he's so slick and spread out just for me, his tight hole eagerly clenching around nothing. I gently circle one finger around his wet rim and I feel him pushing against my hand desperately.

"alright Haz, alright shh" I calmed the eager boy in front of me, gently slipping a finger inside him up to the knuckle. After a few seconds a begin to slowly thrust my finger in and out, being able to tell he's clearly experimented with fingering himself before. I on the other hand, had not as when I got my first heat I was really expecting a rut. I could feel myself becoming slick in my plaid pyjama bottoms, I just hoped Harry wouldn't notice.

"'nother please" he pleaded.

"Alright baby" I said fulfilling his needs and sliding my middle finger in along my first, still feeling no real resistance, I took it of my own accord and added a third.

"hmmph, uh Lou" Harry whined pushing back desperately against my fingers, I knew he'd expect more soon but I wasn't expecting it so quickly, especially with him being a virgin.

"Wan' you're cock now Lou, 'm ready promise" he responded unsurely.

"Harry I can't-" he cut me off.

"Lou please, 'm ready 'm open for you" he reasoned as I removed my fingers and wiped them on the sheets. 

"Harry you don't understand" I said feeling ashamed.

"W-why lead me on then" he whispered embarrassed. 

"Because I don't want you to be mad at me for this"

"Hmmph Lou please, I want you as my alpha, choose you, always you" Harry whined honestly. 

"Okay, yeah alright" I said more as reassurance to myself than Harry, while slipping out of my bottoms hoping my slick wasn't too noticeable. I grabbed a condom from my backpack, to atleast make it seem believable that I could actually impregnate Harry, and slipped it on along with a bit of lube (not that it was needed with the slick being produced between both of us) 

"Ready?" I questioned. 

"Yeah please" he hissed as I slipped my length into him. I fucked into him with long deep thrusts enjoying the string of 'uh uh uh's' and 'Alpha' that left his swollen lips, with every thrust.

"'m close alpha, please want your knot" Harry said as he came across his soft tummy, myself coming soon after from the almost unbearably hot grip Harry's hole had on my cock when he came. But as I looked up I wasn't met with a blissed out omega, I was met with a confused and slightly angry Harry. Here goes nothing, I thought tying the condom and tossing it in the bin. 

"Louis you didn't knot me" he said looking dissatisfied. I sat back watching Harry inspecting my cock from a distance. 

"Your knot went down fast, I didn't even feel it Lou" he tilted his head in confusion. 

"Harry?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I thought you'd notice by now, I don't have a knot" 

"How will you breed me then?" 

"Harry I'm not going to breed you" I attempted to make him understand without having to say those embarrassing words. 

"W-what you don't want kids or you don't want me?" 

"Harry, I want both of those things but I'm an omega" I murmured feeling weak saying these things to an omega who was calling me alpha just a few minutes ago. 

Moments of silence go by but it feels like hours, just looking at him for a reaction positive or not, I need something. 

"I'm not mad Lou bear" He said with a prominent pout on his face. 

"Okay" 

"I'm upset you didn't tell me" Harry huffed. 

"But we'd never work out if I told you, I just wanna look after my omega" 

"Your omega?" he questions raising a brow. 

"I-i mean no, well yeah if-if you want to be, after everything and-" I rambled 

"Alpha kiss me you fool"

~~~

Hi, Ezra here :)  
Hope you all enjoyed this little bit of smut, tell me how I can improve and suggest smut I could write that you'd like to read in the future 🥰✌🏼


End file.
